Kristella Valentine
Kristella Valentine '(クリステラ バレンチーン ''Kurisutera Barentiin) who is currently a member of the legal guild that is located in Fiore that goes by the name of Hydra Head. Kristella has no intentions in staying in the guild for a long period of time, she'll leave when she can no longer benefit from the guild. That's what she does. She'll only do or join something if she can get a personal gain, and if she doesn't, she'll decline. Kristella is commonly known as '''The Beautiful Beast (美しい獣 Utsukushī kemono) for her use in her unique Take Over, Beautiful Beast. It's just not for her magic. Kristella is known to have a wicked side, and is said to become a 'beast' when this side is exposed. She can twist anything, a truth or a lie, and she's incredibly skilled in doing so. She doesn't and she never has good credibility, so many people won't believe her when she is telling a story. However, she can easily persuade you to think otherwise. Kristella is an extremely famous model as well as singer, posing for widespread magazines such as Sorcerer's Weekly and other popular magazines. However, she isn't doing as much spreads as she used to because she feels like she needs a little privacy. Though, she'll occasionally do an interview or a photo-shoot to keep in touch with her fans. Appearance Kristella is known to be incredibly beautiful, and this isn't an understatement. She spends hours upon hours trying to look her best, using home-made skin care products to home-made hair products. She doesn't trust store bought products, and so far, it has paid off. From someone to buys her photoshoot, to someone who is in the same guild as her, all would agree that she is beautiful. However, spending hours on her looks has made her incredibly vain. She has to be perfect, but, we'll get to that in the personality section. Kristella has bright orange hair with some darker and lighter highlights that falls down to her shoulder-blades in loose curls that sort of curl towards and away from her face. She used to have it real long, but due to her accidentily cutting a rather large section, she had to shorten it up and move it to her shoulder-blades. She claims this is the story, but many believe that she cut her hair because she would dye it a lot, and it just simply became a gross mop upon her head. This deeply saddened her, and it still does, for she feels like she isn't perfect if she doesn't have long and flow-like hair she used to have. Kristella feels like this is the one thing about her that makes her hideous. Even though it doesn't make a difference, in her eyes, it makes the biggest difference in her life. With her being a model, everything has to be perfect. Kristella has an oval shaped face structure with wider cheekbones, and this seems to balance out her other proportions such as her nose and mouth. Even if her lips are larger than most people's, they seem to make everything come together. Kristella has dark green eyes, however, there are some occasions where it will either become a stone gray or a sea-foam green. It will usually become a lighter green when she is exposed to harsher light, or it can even change depending on her mood. If she is happy or excited, her eyes will turn green. On the other hand, if she is in darker light, her eyes will slowly start to turn to a stone marble-like gray. It will also turn a stone gray if she is sad. There isn't another emotion for stone gray like sea-foam green, it's just sadness. Kristella possess a more feminine figure than muscular, which allows to to be in a temptress position. Her Take Overs are muscular, but she is not. She is very slim and curvaceous, standing at a height of around 180 centimeters (5'11"). Which is surprising, because she possesses an incredibly rare lost magic, and usually the people who possess lost magic are very muscular. Kristella is known to possess a large variety of very ostentatious clothing. She'll never wear something that isn't in season, or, if it's not trending right now. The things that she likes to wear most would be floral-like shirts, and on the other hand, very revealing black shirts. Right now, she is obsessed with leather. She thinks it makes her look unbelievably gorgeous. On her black leather-like shirt there is an X, which some of the Phoenix Slayers have on their outfit. Kristella doesn't really know what it means, but she likes the way it looks. Everyone has those days where they want to look innocent. Anyways, you could guess that she wears rather revealing clothing. She loves the attention dressing in revealing clothes gets her, in fact, she is addicted to it. She'll wear anything that will get her attention, especially from the men in her guild. Aside from clothing, she'll also wear a lot of jewelry. Her signature look would be her shiny diamond earrings, however, you won't see them in any of her photoshoots. For some reason, the main photographer doesn't like the way the glimmering earrings takes the show away from her beautiful face. A little sappy isn't it? There really isn't anything that is really distinct about her clothing, so it's hard to explain. She'll wear a brightly colored outfit, and then the next day, wear something that makes her look like she is mourning for a loved one. This is what truly makes her a siren, she can win you over with just her clothing choices and especially by the way she looks. Even though she doesn't have a voice that can cause you to fall madly in love with her, she might as well have one, because that is what she is doing to every single man you meet. So, I would suggest that you keep your man away from her. Personality Kristella is like the popular girl in highschool, or at least she acts like it. She likes to put people down to make herself feel better, and tells people that they are ugly so that she will feel pretty. Kristella will tell you anything if she can get something out of it. She will do anything to get something out of it. She'll manipulate you until she has drained you dry. Don't let those pretty looks fool you. She's like a vampire, and she feeds off of your self-esteem. Kristella is the definition of a narcissist, she has an inflated sense of her own importance and she has a deep need for admiration. She feels like she is superior to others and she has little regard for other people's feelings. However, this is what she will act like when you get to know her. When you first meet her, she will appear sweet, she will try to draw you in with her seductive ways. Kristella is like an onion, she has many layers, and the more you peel the onion, the more her personality gets sick and twisted. However, most of her deep layers have not been exposed to even the littlest of light. She keeps it locked inside, fooling everyone. She's not a villain, nor is she a Dark Mage, she just has a lot of...issues. Now, moving on. Like any other popular girl in your school, Kristella is incredibly vain when it comes to her appearance. She believes herself to be the essence of perfection, and when she doesn't look perfect, she will go through an episode of rage. However, this is something that you will rarely every see. She doesn't let any layer below the surface show, because, she likes to deceive people. It's something that she does, and something that she loves. On her top layer, it's like wearing a mask. She'll put out an image as if she is incredibly kind and there is nothing wrongwith her. As you already know, that's not the case. This mask is incredibly strong, becauseit even allows the simplist of deceits to not break through. It is like a miracle happening every day. Also, with this mask, it allows for her to get anything she wants. Well, we're branching away from her looks at the moment. With a fake smile plastered upon her face, she can fool even those of pure heart. Just ask those she has left in her wake. They were once wizards of great virtue, and when she was done with them, they had become wanted criminals. Combined with her looks, she can be incredibly persuasive. Kristella will usually blame fame for her attitude, as well as her mask. However, when around people, she'll just blame her attitude. You know, she's occasionaly snappy and is quick to throw a comeback towards anyone who dared to insult her. I wouldn't say that she is clever, I'd just say that she likes to think ahead. To go along with her persuasiveness, she has an incredibly silver tongue. She can tell you what you want to hear, as long as she will get something out of it. She'll occasionaly do it for the kicks, however, she usually wants the satisfaction of knowing she got something in return. She is truly a siren, using her beautiful song to lure in people to her trap. History Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Hydra Head